One Step at a Time
by Jori-BeremyFan
Summary: Santana meets Dani while working in a dreadful NYC diner. They slowly form a friendship after they find out that they have a lot more in common than they previously thought. Santana has some feelings for Dani and Dani may or may not feel the same. This is the story of their journey. Will it be the ultimate love story or are they headed down the road to no where?
1. Chapter 1

"This sucks." Santana grumbled as she wiped down a table with a tattered rag.

"Well if it sucks so much then why are you working here?" asked an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

She spun around quickly and locked eyes with the person.

She was a bit shorter than Santana with blonde hair that could've only come out of a bottle because she could see her brown roots as clear as day. She had chocolate colored eyes and she was about the same skin tone as Santana so she assumed that she was Latina.

Santana swallowed hard because the girl was really beautiful and it was making her hot. She turned back to the table "Because some people have to pay bills." She said through gritted teeth as she continued to scrub the surface of the table.

The girl giggled and walked over to the other side of the table "Understandable." The girl said as she began wiping the tabletop also "So, I'm guessing you're new here then?"

"What you couldn't tell by my lack of waitress etiquette?"

"Well, everyone here has a lack of 'waitress etiquette' so I guess you just get used to seeing it."

"I just don't get why we have to wear these stupid outfits." Santana complained as she pulled at the collar of her bright red costume.

"The boss says it adds to the theme of the restaurant. You'll get used to that too. I'm Dani." She looked at Santana and held her hand out.

"Santana." She said hesitantly and shook the girl's hand

"Where you from?"

"Lima, Ohio." Santana answered as she went back to scrubbing the tables

"Whoa, I meant what borough. How did you end up all the way here in this crazy city?"

Santana shrugged "I kind of felt like I would fit in better up here, ya' know? Are you a native?"

"More or less. How long have you been here?"

"A couple of months now, I live with my friends Kurt and Rachel."

"Well that's good; at least you've got friends."

Santana scoffed "I wouldn't necessarily say it was 'good'. When they aren't gabbing about what Broadway musical they'd dream of featuring in they're fighting about who gets to be the star and sometimes a girl just wants to sleep in peace without having to hear Rachel Berry's many versions of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' or Kurt's Tony acceptance speech. It can be a bit much."

Dani chuckled "I see. I'm guessing one of them is gay?" she asked nonchalantly

"As gay as they get."

"So it must be pretty hard dealing with everything seeing as how you seem like one of those really laid back lesbians."

Santana looked up at her and raised an eyebrow "How did you know I was a lesbian?" She asked confused

Dani shrugged "I guess it's just my instincts. Plus, you told that customer that you didn't roll that way before you threw his change and receipt at him." She smiled

"Oh," Santana said quickly "well I guess the secrets out now."

Dani giggled "I guess."

"Wait, you said it was your 'instincts'. Do you like…" She started

"Girls? Yeah, that's not exactly a secret. At least not around here anyways. But I am the only fully gay employee here so it's nice to meet another person just like me."

"Wait, so the cook…he isn't?"

Dani laughed "No, he's actually married. But if you ask me that wife of his is a Butch anyways."

Santana giggled. It was nice having a conversation with a normal person for once. She hadn't made many friends besides Kurt and Rachel and the bitches in her dance class. Dani seemed different, like she might actually be Santana's type. Plus she was gay so if they didn't end up hooking up somewhere along the line she'd at least have a cool buddy to hang out with that didn't beg her to join in or their weekly game of "Guess that Show tune".

But then Dani looked at her and smiled again. She had a beautiful smile and it seemed as if she was really beginning to look even better then when Santana first saw her. It was starting to become difficult to even think that she might just want to be friends.

Where was Santana going to meet another girl in the same city, that was openly lesbian like she was and looked as good as she did.

So she decided, she wasn't going to come onto Dani right away but she knew she had to at least try to maybe get her to agree to at least one date.

…

Dani walked into the diner, her head hung, and her bag on her shoulder. She stormed past Santana and made her way to the back room. She placed her bag on a chair and leaned over the table.

She prayed that Santana wouldn't follow her in suspicion.

Work had been really fun since Santana had gotten there. For the past two weeks the two of them would pull pranks on customers, eat merchandise and laugh and talk with no fear of being fired because they knew that they were the only reason that the dump was getting any action anyways.

They'd constantly use their good looks to get customers, mostly guys and the occasional butch lesbian, to tip way too much in exchange for fake phone numbers.

It had been the most fun she had ever had working.

Still she just wanted to be alone that day but she knew Santana would have her concerns.

As expected Santana walked into the room "Dani, are you okay?" she asked.

Dani tried to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face quickly "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly without looking at her.

Santana stepped closer to her "No, you're crying. What happened?" She placed her hand on the small of her back.

Dani jumped at her touch "Nothing. It's just that…I uh, me and my girlfriend had uh plans today to go and do something and she just canceled, so."

"That made you cry?" Santana asked confused

Dani nodded "Yeah," she chuckled "I'm kind of a softy."

Santana nodded "Well, um. Okay, just making sure. But I need your help out here, the morning rush is starting." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay. Thanks."

Santana looked at Dani as she tried to wipe her face frantically "Dani, if you want…Kurt, Rachel and I always do a dinner and a movie on Wednesday nights. Granted, they get to pick the movie but it's my turn to cook tonight and I'm making a famous Lopez family recipe. I'd love it; I mean if you want, you can come over."

Dani looked at her wide eyed "Oh, I don't want to intrude or anything."

Santana giggled "It's usually two against one in our apartment and it'd be nice to watch a movie that I like for once. I'd really love it if you came."

Dani smiled "I'd love that too."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana wiped her forehead. She couldn't believe that Dani was sitting in her kitchen, drinking wine and watching her cut up peppers.

"I can't believe I'm in your kitchen watching you cut up peppers." She said with a chuckle as if she were reading Santana's mind.

She turned around and smiled at her "I can't believe you managed to find Rachel's hidden liquor cabinet. I've been looking for months."

Dani giggled "Well, I haven't met this Rachel Berry but judging by her wine choice…" she took another sip from her glass "she's…tart." She said before sticking out her tongue.

Santana laughed and picked up her glass from the counter "Well here's to Rachel and her very tart personality. You my friend are spot on." She touched the tip of her glass with Dani's before they both took a sip.

"Mm, so your friends won't be back for the rest of the night?"

"Nope," Santana answered as she went back to cutting up peppers "they went to see 'Les Mis' with Kurt's boss and they probably won't be back until one or two. I guess it's tradition to go and get drinks after the show."

"Oh, a boss that encourages underage drinking, she sounds like a riot."

"Yeah, Isabelle is really cool; she actually helped me realize what I want to do while I'm here."

"And what is that?" Dani asked as she scrolled through her phone

Santana stopped chopping and sighed "I want to dance." She said with a thoughtful smile

Dani looked at her "That sounds like an amazing dream." She said sweetly.

It was nice to hear someone say that for once. She'd never met anyone that really seemed interested in her dreams besides her parents, Mr. Shue and Isabelle.

Santana was about to ask Dani what her dreams were when her phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry, hold on." Dani said as she answered it "Hola? Si?"

_So she is Latina. _Santana thought to herself

"Si, papi. No, no pienso en volver. No me acepte como soy." Dani hissed, her tone rising a little.

Santana raised an eyebrow. She wondered why her father wouldn't accept her.

"Usted me dijo que dejar! Si usted no puede aceptar por lo que soy, entonces usted puede simplemente olvidar que alguna vez fui a su hija!" She screamed into the phone before hanging it up.

Out of breath she looked up at Santana who was staring at her seriously "Sorry about that." She giggled "Me and my girlfriend were just fighting again."

Santana nodded and turned back to the counter "Right, your 'compañera'" she said quickly.

Dani didn't reply, she just sat and stared at Santana's back with her mouth open.

…

Santana sat on the other side of the couch that they were sitting on and stared at the TV.

Dani bit her lip as she watched the girl. It had been kind of quiet for the rest of the night after the conversation she'd had with her father and she wondered just how much Spanish Santana really could understand.

She took a deep breath "Santana," she whispered "qué grado de fluidez estás en español?" she asked.

"Very." Santana said without looking in her direction

"So you heard my conversation then?"

Santana nodded.

"I'm sorry, for lying to you. I wasn't really crying about my girlfriend. I was crying because I had a huge fight with my parents this morning."

Santana looked at her "Don't apologize; you didn't owe me any explanation. But if you don't mind me asking, what were you fighting about?"

"I told them I was gay." She said quietly "And they didn't take it very well, they told me that I had to move out."

"I understand, the same thing happened with me."

"What, your parents didn't accept you either?"

"No, luckily my parents were perfectly okay with everything. It was my Abuelita. She told me to never step foot in her house again and I haven't talked to her since."

Dani smiled sadly "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay; at least I know that someone else went through it too."

Dani nodded "My dad just called and tried to ask me to come back home but I refuse to live with someone who won't even accept me as a person."

"So where do you plan on staying?"

Dani shrugged "I'll figure it out."

Santana bit her lip "Well, if you want you could maybe crash here for a couple of days…just until you do figure things out."

Dani smiled widely "Seriously!?" she said as she embraced Santana "Thank you so much! I promise to be out of here in no time."

Santana nodded "No problem." She said as Dani pulled away "Just one thing though. You don't have a girlfriend, right?"

Dani shook her head.

Santana crossed her arms and sat back against the couch "Good. Just making sure."

She went back to watching the movie that was playing but Dani could see the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

**For those of you who do not speak Spanish: "Hello? Yes? No daddy, I'm not coming back. You won't accept me as I am. You told me to leave! If you can not accept me for who I am, then you can just forget I was ever your daughter"**

**"Right, your Girlfriend." **

**"Santana, how fluent are you in Spanish?"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on you guys!" Santana said as she followed Rachel and Kurt into the living room of their loft

"No, Santana. This place is cramped enough as it is and plus Kurt and I don't even know this Dani girl."

"Okay, that's saying something seeing as how Brody lived here and it was no problem and he was a gigolo."

Kurt stopped and looked at Rachel "That is true but we know as much about Dani as we did about Brody and look how that turned out."

"But she's okay, I promise! And if she does happen to be some sick psychopath then we'll just high tail her ass out of here. Trust me on this one, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

Rachel shook her head quickly "No."

"Come on, she's going to pay a quarter of the rent and she's sleeping in my room so I'll always be watching her. Please?" Santana begged

"Santana, I don't know." Kurt said hesitantly

"Kurt, you and I both know how bad it feels to be rejected by someone because of your sexuality. She was kicked out of her house; imagine how hard that must be. She's my friend and she needs my help, please you guys."

Kurt took a deep breath "Fine."

Santana squealed and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"What!? Kurt!" Rachel said in disbelief

"It is only for a little bit, Rach. Plus, Santana usually has really good instincts about people. I think we can trust her."

Rachel sucked her teeth "Fine, but I want to meet her before we make any final decisions."

Santana giggled "Well that's good, Mom, because she's on her way up right now." She said as she pushed past Rachel and made her way to their large loft door.

…

"I hope your friends liked me, that interrogation was brutal." Dani said as she fished through her large trunk of clothes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just making sure you weren't some lunatic." She said a nervous laugh followed

Dani giggled "It's completely understandable, I'd be nervous if some stranger were coming to live with me too. I'm really happy that they came around though, this loft is amazing. The best temporary home ever."

Santana laughed "You know you don't have a dead line to move out. Granted if you stay you'll have to pay rent monthly but that shouldn't be so hard seeing as how you make as much as me."

"Oh, I really wouldn't want to live off of you all for too long."

"Well, we'll talk more about it tomorrow right now we should probably get some rest."

"Oh right." Dani said as she took off her top and bottoms right in front of Santana.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. Not that she was really surprised that there was a semi naked girl in front of her because honestly she'd seen and been with about a dozen already, just the fact that it was Dani and she already secretly turned Santana on so seeing her in her matching red and black bra and panties was extremely tempting.

Luckily Dani hadn't noticed that she was staring. She swallowed hard and turned her back to the girl.

Dani pulled a gray t-shirt over her head and walked over to the opposite side of Santana's bed "I don't really like wearing pants at night, I get really hot. I hope you don't mind." She said as she pulled back her covers

"No…no problem here." She stuttered.

_Jesus this girl was trying to kill her. _


	4. Chapter 4

** Really excited about this chapter, hope you guys love it :)**

"So do you guys like Dani?" Santana asked Kurt and Rachel as they both sifted through their movie collection.

She had been staying with them for two weeks by that time and in Santana's opinion had been nothing but the perfect house guest. Plus she seemed to connect with each of them, from joining Rachel in her nightly moisturizing ritual to helping Kurt in the morning with his Vogue ensembles. And of course her and Santana had so many things in common and crazy chemistry. Too bad she still hadn't even made a move yet. She had suspected that Dani was coming onto her; every night she'd sleep with no pants on, cuddle up next to her during movie nights and she even said her dream girl would have to be exactly like Santana still the girl was afraid to make the next move.

Kurt smiled at Santana "Yes, she's amazing. I've never gotten so many compliments at the office on my wardrobe choices."

Rachel nodded "And my face has been clearer than ever since she started suggesting that I use makeup removal pads instead of my fingers to apply my face scrub. I didn't expect her to be such a wonderful addition to our little family but she is."

Kurt grabbed a DVD from the shelf and went and stood in front of Santana "Which is why we want to ask her to move in permanently with us."

Rachel joined Kurt in front of Santana "So far she's been neat, kept her hands off of others belongings and has actually been early with her share of the rent which is more than any of us can say."

Santana swallowed "Uh, are you guys sure?" She asked hesitantly

Rachel nodded "We're positive. Which is why we wanted to ask you how you felt about it before we went off and asked her."

Santana shrugged "I don't care, Dani's awesome and probably one of the best friends I have in New York besides you two. Why would I have a problem?" she asked nervously

"Because we figured that there were a lot more than 'friendly feelings' going on between the two of you."

"Yeah, Santana I see how you look at her, you like her. So we just wanted to make sure you didn't feel awkward about things."

Santana got up quickly "Okay, so what I may like Dani a little, it isn't going to change anything around here."

"Well," Kurt started as he followed her into the kitchen "It may be easier if you act on the feelings you have for her. I mean she's gay, you're gay, it's perfect. Just tell her how you feel."

"It isn't that easy, Kurt." She said as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet "I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Actually, she does." Santana turned around quickly to see that Dani was standing in the doorway.

Baffled, Santana placed her cup onto the counter "Dani, how much of that did you hear?" She asked timidly.

Dani shrugged.

…

After the four of them stood and stared at one another for what felt like forever, Kurt and Rachel finally made up an excuse to leave the house so that Dani and Santana could be alone. She went over to the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

Santana took a deep breath and made her way over to the couch.

"Do you always play hard to get with the girls that you want, Santana?" Dani asked jokingly

Santana giggled "No! I mean not purposely, I just wasn't sure if you liked me back."

Dani scoffed "Seriously!? I'm pretty sure I was as clear as I could be. What did you want me to do, hire a pilot to write 'Santana, I like you.' into the clouds!?"

"That actually would've been really helpful."

Dani took Santana's hand into her own "San, look. You have been such an amazing friend to me but I'm not really interested in being 'just friends' anymore. I want to be much more than that and now that I know you feel the same way I don't want to waste any more time."

Santana swallowed. She was getting really hot again "I don't want to waste any more time either." She whispered shyly

Dani giggled "You're never shy so why are you acting like this now?"

Santana smiled "Because you make me nervous!"

Dani giggled again "There's no need to be nervous around me, I'm the same Dani but this Dani might just want to take a little more off than her pants at night."

Santana's eyes widened "That's definitely a new Dani!"

"You don't think we're moving too fast, right? Because if I'm making you uncomfortable then we can stop and just take things slowly."

"No, no it just seems too good to be true. I'd like to go out on a first real date but I wouldn't mind you taking off a little more tonight." She gave the girl a mischievous smile "There are a couple of things I'd love to try tonight, after dinner."

Dani leaned in closer to Santana "Right, after dinner." She said before placing her lips onto Santana's


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for the terribly long wait, life has been crazy lately. _

_Anyways, here's the next chapter for you guys. Thank you for all of the amazing love and support so far :)_

...

"Whoo," Santana said as she wiped her sweaty palms on the napkin on her lap "I can't believe we're actually doing this." She said smiling nervously.

Dani chuckled "I can't either, it seems like it took forever for us to get here."

They had both agreed to go out on their first date that Friday after they got off of work and freshened up a bit. They couldn't agree on a place so Santana had left it up to Dani and she was put in charge of their post dinner activities.

Dani had chosen one of her favorite restaurants located in the heart of New York. A busy little eatery cleverly titled "Occupé Mange". Santana appreciated the quiet chatter throughout the café, the smell of buttery bread rolls, and of course the way the small candle in the center of their table lit up her date's face perfectly.

She could only hope that Dani would enjoy the evening she had planned for them at home as much as she was enjoying dinner.

Dani held her hand from across the table and caressed it with her thumb.

"How's the food here?" Santana asked while simultaneously crossing her right leg over her left to get the pang in between them to go away.

How was it that just the sight of Dani made Santana's body hot with desire?

"It's pretty good. I really only like this place for the feeling but I'll order for you if you'd like."

"That would be great." She said as she placed her French menu down "I barely passed French in High School."

Dani ordered them both something that she couldn't pronounce with duck. When it came Santana turned up her nose.

Dani giggled "It's really good, I promise." She cut into her duck with her fork and dipped it in some type of red sauce and held it in front of Santana "Here taste."

Santana ate the bird off of Dani's forkand was pleasantly surprised. She ran her tongue over her lips "Salty but…" she licked her lips again "really good." She smiled at Dani "Good choice, Babe."

Dani stopped what she was doing and looked at Santana, her eyes wide. She swallowed.

Santana looked at her and then chuckled "What you've never heard the word 'babe' before?" she asked jokingly.

Dani laughed nervously "Uh." She said as she looked down at her plate.

Santana placed her free hand on top of Dani's "It's okay to be nervous, Dani." She said teasingly.

Dani took a deep breath "Look how the tables have turned."

Santana smiled at her quickly before going back to her meal.

…

Santana walked up the steps to their loft, Dani trailing behind her.

She pulled her keys out of her pocket "Okay, so since I couldn't actually set up I had Kurt and Rachel take care of everything here. I hope that's okay." She said as she struggled to unlock the large, metal door.

"That's completely fine. I'd be fine with anything just as long as I got to hang out with you."

Santana looked back and smiled at the girl before going back to trying pry open the door "Don't worry I gave them very specific instructions." She said as she finally managed to get the door open.

Santana stepped back and both she and Dani scanned the loft. The hallway was flooded with the sound of soft rock music. The entire apartment was dimly lit by small candles placed on every available surface.

Santana sighed "Perfect." She said as she took Dani's hand and led her into the romantic place.

She brought Dani to the couch and sat her down. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh bottle of Moet and a bowl of strawberries and then brought them back to the living room with her. She placed the treats on the table and then straightened her dress "Oh damn, I forgot the glasses." She said as she turned to go back to the kitchen.

Dani grabbed her arm before she could leave "Wait no. It's okay." She said as she pulled the brunette onto the couch "We won't be drinking too much tonight anyways." She said as she pulled Santana into her and placed her lips onto her mouth.

They began kissing slowly at first and gradually got more comfortable. Santana loosened up and placed her hand on Dani's bare thigh. Dani slipped her tongue into her date's awaiting mouth.

She tasted like the gum that she'd popped in on the way home.

Santana ran her hand through Dani's wavy blonde hair, pulling her in closer once her fingers had reached her neck.

Dani wrapped both of her arms around Santana's waist and pressed against her sides with her fingers. She was itching to feel her bare skin but her stupid dress was in the way.

Santana pulled away and looked at her. She could see the frustration written on Dani's face "You can take it off if you'd like."

With Santana's permission she peeled her tight black dress off of her tan body and was greeted with the sight of Santana's matching black bra and thong and her very toned body.

She blew out of her mouth as she looked the girl up and down over and over again.

This had to be a dream.

Santana giggled and pulled her back to receive more kisses.

They spent some time on the couch just getting used to each other.

Dani loved Santana's soft touch and the way her hands caressed the small of her back.

Somehow they ended up in Santana's bedroom completely naked.

They wrestled around in Santana's familiar sheets, gently running their fingers over one another's soft skin. Dani placed kisses all over Santana's body as she finally managed to get the girl to lie down.

She made her way down to her naval and kissed in a circular motion around her belly button. She started on her path again down Santana's body.

She pecked her inner thigh gently making Santana moan quietly. She parted her legs and then embarked on another new journey.


	6. Chapter 6

_So I felt that I kind of felt like I didn't go into very much detail on what Santana and Dani did on their first night together so here is a much more detailed chapter of the morning after. This is rated M so don't be surprised, I tried not to be too crude. _

_Also thank you so much for the support and the feed back and encouragement, it means so much Xx_

_..._

Dani's eyes fluttered open and focused on the Raven- haired beauty sleeping beside her.

This was the first time she'd woken up next to Santana and felt confident enough to just stare at her.

She reached over and brushed her thumb against the girl's toned cheekbone. Santana stirred before her eyes popped open.

She blinked a couple of times and then smiled when she noticed Dani gazing at her shamelessly.

She took the girls hand from her face and kissed it gently "Good morning, mi amor." She said gently

"Good morning, beautiful." Dani whispered back "Did you sleep well?"

Santana nodded "Very. All thanks to you."

Dani chuckled "I did as well. Last night was so amazing."

"Which part?' Santana asked seductively as she traced Dani's bare collar bone.

"All of the parts that involved you." She said sweetly

Santana smiled and pulled Dani closer to her. She placed her lips onto the blonde's and they shared their first kiss of the day, which was just as explosive as it had been the first time.

Dani pulled away and licked her lips "What did you like best about our evening?' She asked as she played with a strand of Santana's hair.

"Well the duck was amazing but I really loved having your hands all over my body." She said calmly "Touching my skin, giving me goose bumps."

It was amazing how one night could change a person entirely. Dani had been told by Rachel and Kurt that they were new to this "shy Santana" and that she was usually blunt and outspoken. Dani had thought it was sweet that she made the girl shy but she was still anxious to meet the real her and the girl lying in bed with her at that moment going into detail about their very intimate evening seemed fairly close to Rachel and Kurt's description.

Dani chuckled and bit her lip "Well we know who the pro here is, I swear I've never came as hard as I did last night."

Santana giggled "I try." She said nonchalantly.

"Did Kurt and Rachel ever come home?"

Santana shook her head "No, they both stayed the night at the hotel by the theatre. They have class this morning so they won't be home until the afternoon."

"Oh," Dani said as she ran her fingers across Santana's very naked back "then I guess it was a good idea for us to not wear anything to bed."

"Well I thought it was a good idea for other reasons."

"And what might those be?"

"So that we could finish where we left off in the morning without having to worry about our clothes getting in the way."

Santana pulled Dani into her until their bare breasts were smashing each other. Dani moaned as Santana's tongue entered her mouth. They ran their hands over one another, not so shy anymore. They were so familiar with each other that it was as if they had been making love for years.

It still had that same explosive effect though.

…

"Are you ready?" Santana asked as she positioned herself between Dani's open legs.

"Jesus, yes." Dani breathed.

Santana placed a kiss on Dani's stiffened nub before taking two fingers and getting them wet with her juices. She made her way up Dani's body, leaving her fingers at the girl's entrance, and placed a kiss on her lips.

She plunged her fingers inside of Dani making the blonde cry out.

Santana placed her mouth next to Dani's ear "Does that feel okay?" she asked before kissing her neck gently.

"Yes, Santana! It feels so good," Dani moaned

Santana began pumping in and out of her "I want to make you feel good." She whispered again before sucking on the girls earlobe.

"Oh," Dani whimpered "You are. I'm almost there, baby. Keep going."

Santana began pushing her fingers in and out faster "Cum for me. Cum, baby." She encouraged.

Dani clutched at Santana's black sheets as her body rose up off of the bed and her toes curled. She held her breath before letting out a loud moan and relaxing her body.

She panted as Santana slowed her pace and eventually removed her fingers all together, causing the girl to moan again from losing the feeling of being filled up.

Santana smiled at Dani and brought her wet finger to her lips. She suckled on the sweet juices that the girl had left there "You taste amazing." She moaned

Dani giggled and brought Santana's face to her own. "You are amazing" Dani said before they began kissing again.

She kneaded at the taller girl's chest and, eliciting soft moans out of her "Your turn." Dani said seductively. She began kissing Santana's neck and somehow managed to get on top of the woman just in time for their door to bust open.

They both jumped and tried covering up their naked bodies.

There in the doorway stood Rachel and Kurt

"What the hell, you've never heard of knocking!?" Santana asked in her usual annoyed tone.

Rachel just covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"I guess you two hit it off last night, huh?" Kurt asked, a goofy smile plastered across his face


End file.
